Brouillard
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: Une nuit. Un train qui fuit dans le lointain. A son bord, un regard bleu qui détaille le paysage noyé dans le brouillard.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages cités dans cette fiction sont empruntés à l'univers de Kingdom Hearts, et sont par conséquent la propriété de Square Enix.

**Rating : T **(sous-entendu des déportements faits durant la deuxième guerre mondiale)

**Note : **Joyeux Akuroku Day ! Bon par contre je vous foole un peu, cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture sur le forum Kingdom Hearts (lien dans mon profil), où le thème était brouillard. Le défi était d'écrire ça en une heure maximum, donc c'est un peu court. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même !

* * *

**Brouillard**

Un regard bleu terni se posa entre les planches mal fixées, scrutant à travers l'espace mince ainsi dégagé la lande au dehors, qui se couvrait doucement de brouillard.  
Le wagon dodelinait doucement, seul témoin du long voyage que tous effectuaient, entassés comme du bétail dans cet endroit devenu minuscule face à leur nombre. Tous étaient silencieux ou presque.

Çà et là, on entendait des murmures, une personne qui tousse – ou qui renifle.  
Assis contre l'une des parois du véhicule, un jeune homme roux tenait contre lui un petit blond, serré dans ses bras, pressé contre son torse. Aucun des deux ne parlait, l'un regardant dehors, l'autre le nez enfoui dans sa chevelure.  
Ce fut une voix qui les fit réagir, provenant de leur droite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Le regard de l'homme – brun, avec une barbe lui mangeant les joues et les yeux furieux – dardait sans pitié le plus jeune des deux, qui le fixa un instant, étonné. Peu patient, l'autre reprit.

- T'es qu'un petit blond aux yeux bleu. Un précieux. Un de leurs _précieux_ spécimens parfaits. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

Un sourire triste, faible écho de la peine qui flottait dans le regard d'azur du gamin.  
Un regard qui fit frissonner son interlocuteur tant ce qu'il y trouvait était déplacé. Là où le rire, l'innocence et la paix auraient dû régner, il ne voyait que peine, tristesse, douleur.  
Enfin, ce dernier répondit d'une voix faible.

- Je l'accompagne. Je ne le quitterai pas.  
- Tu l'accompagnes ? Mais qui, hein ?  
- Moi.

Cette fois, c'était le grand roux qui avait parlé, resserrant un peu sa prise sur le plus jeune, l'écrasant contre son torse – sans que ce dernier ne s'en plaigne.  
Le troisième type les fixa un instant du regard, interdit.  
Comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quelque chose qui, à eux, semblait évident. Il finit par secouer la tête, observé par de plus en plus de monde dans le wagon.

- Je pige pas. T'as l'air d'un de ces parfaits aryens. Pourquoi tu te planques ici ? Tu sais au moins où on va ?  
- Je m'en balance. Je le quitterai pas.

Un autre regard incompréhensif, cette fois-ci dardé sur le compagnon du blondinet.

- Je lui ai déjà dit de me laisser. Que je préférais le savoir en vie, et loin, plutôt que près de moi mais en danger. Il n'a rien voulu savoir. Alors voilà.  
- Mais… mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Sais-tu au moins ce que tu sacrifies ? T'es qu'un inconscient, bordel, tu sais combien d'entre nous donneraient tout pour avoir ta chance ?  
- J'm'en balance.

Éclat de voix dure, froide, sèche.  
Comme un désert de glace, aussi pur que les deux saphirs formés par l'océan de son regard solidifié.  
L'homme frissonna.  
S'il semblait perdu auparavant, maintenant le gamin avait tout l'air d'une sorte de soldat forgé dans l'acier, d'un tueur impitoyable, inébranlable et déterminé.  
Il resserra son poing sur le t-shirt de son aîné.

- Je ne veux pas le laisser. Jamais. Je m'en fous de vivre ou mourir. S'il faut que je crève, c'est avec lui que je crèverai. Je ne veux pas d'une vie parfaite si je dois la passer loin de lui. Ils ne voulaient pas le laisser en paix, alors je suis parti avec lui.

Un silence.

- Je ne le quitterai pas.

Avec un soupir, il détourna le regard de l'homme qui les avait dérangés, et reporta son attention sur l'extérieur. Sa tête retrouva la courbe du cou du rouquin, juste entre l'épaule et la clavicule.  
L'autre referma un peu plus l'écrin de ses bras sur lui, comme pour le protéger.  
Un murmure sortit des lèvres du blond, si faible que seul lui l'entendit.

- Je ne te quitterai plus.

Enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure d'or, un faible sourire ourla les lèvres de son aîné.  
Son regard d'émeraude crocheta un instant les perles bleues.  
Il semblait dire « Moi non plus. »

Au dehors, le paysage défilait au rythme infernal du train, tandis que le brouillard s'épaississait.

**Fin**

* * *

_Une petite review ? *o*_**  
**


End file.
